The Heir To Suzaku
by cloudy9
Summary: The story happens about a year after Nuriko dies,and out of the blue,an unexpected character shows up. Tasuki swears to himself and everyone he is not falling in love, and never will. Can he suppress the feelings he refuses to acknowledge?
1. A strange appearance

Disclaimer: If I owned Fushigi Yuugi,Tasuki would be mine! ALL MINE!!! 

Author's Note: Here goes my story...This one's got a twist. It's set about a year since Nuriko died, and a strange new person comes to town....

Tasuki idly played with his harisen as he stared out of the entrance to the hut. He was extremely bored, as all the others had gone to the market to get food. Xao-Qin, the village they were staying in was tiny, being nothing more than a few huts, a marketplace, and a medium sized pond, all grouped together in a desert oasis. Tasuki, being the one most of the villagers were afraid of, was left to guard their possessions, as the villagers tended to be notorious thieves. They couldn't help it, being so isolated that they took every item that would possibly make their lives easier. In the distance a voice sang a familiar song, and Tasuki joined in, whistling the complex tune.

His peers knew nothing about a part of him he hardly ever showed. That part was his love for music. He had loved to listen to his sisters sing as a boy, and even as he grew up, that love stayed. A lone figure approached, a solitary figure on horseback. Tasuki shielded his eyes against the glare of the late afternoon sun, and when the figure got close enough, he did a double take at what he saw.

Heheh...Gotta love a teasing ending....It's short, but it get's longer as you go. I just wanted to get the story up before I forgot about it....


	2. A secret to keep

Disclaimer: I envy Yu Watase, but would never ever, ever, ever, steal from her.

Author's Note: Heh, here comes the twist. Please be careful with the flames, I'm fragile!

It was Nuriko. Tasuki could hardly believe his eyes. Nuriko was here, riding a horse, singing, right down to the mole on his right cheek. Tasuki's jaw dropped, and without further delay, sprinted out to Nuriko, shouting his name wildly. Nuriko's eyes widened as Tasuki aproached, and before he could say anything, Tasuki had tackled him with a big bear hug. It was then Tasuki realized something different.

_Breasts?...Nuriko never had.... _Tasuki pulled back and scrutinized who he thought had been Nuriko. He stared in shock at the person.

"You-you're not-I....You're not Nuriko?" He sputtered dumbly. The person looked at him strangely,with a hint of a smile on their face.

"Um, no, I-I'm sorry? You must be mistaken." Tasuki stared at the person, then realizing it was a female he was looking at. And, the mole was not actually a mole, as he had originally thought, but a kanji, the kanji for Crystal Bell. He felt heat rise in his face, meaning he was a bright red from the forehead down. The girl giggled softly, watching as he fumbled for his lost dignity.

"I-Er-Um...My name is Tasuki, and I would be honored if you would join me for supper tonight. I've been told my cooking is quite good...." He bowed, feeling his blush fade as he pulled his old facade of the carefree bandit over him once more. It was a useful thing to have, really, because he was never hurt emotionally by anything, and the physical pain of something was trivial in the end._ After all, it helped me get over the loss of Nuriko...._ The girl spoke, carrying him out of his thoughts of Nuriko and the pain it had caused him.

"I have been invited to dinner by many men, some quite different than you. However, I have had none quite so handsome as you ask me. I would be delighted to join you." She smiled shyly and the slightest amount of pink tinged her cheeks. Before Tasuki could reach up to help her off her horse, she jumped lithely down, light as a feather. He stared at her in shock. How he could have ever mistaken her for Nuriko was beyond him. Even though Nuriko had been a cross-dresser, he had never been as beautiful as this girl was.

She tucked a few strands of hair that had come loose from the long braid and headband that held her hair out of her face behind one ear, and held her horse's reins in one hand. Tasuki tried not to stare, but every few seconds glanced at her, taking in everything from her clothing to the outline of her skin against the clothing. The girl seemed not to notice, but Tasuki felt that she took in everything around her, and knew what exactly was going on. She wore dark riding pants the color of the mountain pines, slender, calf-high boots of darkened leather, a pale yellow shirt with wide sleeves, which was embroidered in dark red birds around the edges of the sleeves. Over the shirt was a vest, the same color as her leggings, with a high collar that went almost to her chin, which was buttoned with strange metal clasps and belted loosely with a belt that had a silver bird the same as the embroidery on her shirt, so that it flared out around her thighs, giving Tasuki the sense that she was always in motion, even when standing perfectly still.

They slowly wandered over to the public stables, where a stableboy gently took the horse to be unsaddled and fed, chatting amiably. They talked about music for a while, and then, on their way back to the hut where Tasuki was staying, he asked her what her name was. Her face seemed to cloud over a moment with confusion before she answered, but Tasuki dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"My name is Akana." She said nothing more.

"That's a beautiful name....Akana, why did you come to this miserable place out in the middle of the desert? There are far finer places you could be staying..." He gestured outside the village for emphasis. Akana sighed, and looked at Tasuki for a minute.

"I was told by a very important person that I would find those I seek if I were to wait here in this village. I haven't yet, but I must keep hope." they were silent until they reached the hut. As they approached the small shelter, Miaka ran out of it, chasing Tama the cat, who had a cooked fish in his mouth. She panted after the cat, yelling at it.

"Come back here with my fish! That's mine you hear? Mine!" Tasuki stopped, wincing as he realized everyone was back from what they were doing. Akana stood there, watching Miaka chase Tama, a slightly wider smile on her face. Tasuki turned to her, an apologetic look on his face.

"Akana, I'm sorry, but would you mind meeting my friends and sharing dinner with them?"


	3. Better to Attack

Disclaimer- snores Oh, Yuu, you're giving me the rights to Fushigi Yuugi? Really? Wow, you're the greatest!…. wakes up Huh? What? Oh man, it was only a dream…I don't own Fushigi Yuugi…Dang…

Author's note: Sooo? Whadda ya think? I think it's good, but hey I'm the author. Plus, it'll get better! Anyway, here's chapter three…Oh, and thanks to fanfare music The Otaku Duo for being my first ever reviewer! Yay!

Akana smiled, a pink tinge mantling her cheeks.

"I would be delighted to meet your friends." Tasuki smiled and took her by the hand, leading her into the hut, pushing aside the flap, so Akana could go through. Tamahome, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mistukake all looked up from some scrolls when they entered, curiosity plain on their faces as to why Tasuki was holding the hand of a girl, who looked almost exactly like Nuriko. Tasuki blushed again, and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is Akana. She's meeting someone here, but they haven't shown up yet, so I invited her to eat with us. Akana, this is Tamahome," He pointed to each seishi in turn, each one having their own way of greeting her. " This is Chiriko, that's Chichiri, and he's Mitsukake." Tamahome smiled and waved, Chiriko with a cheery "Hiya!", Chichiri bowed with a soft "No-da", and Mitsukake merely nodded his head. Akana smiled and replied,

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Akana, as Tasuki has already told you, and I am delighted to be sharing a meal with you." She bowed, and turned to Tasuki. " As payment, I will help you with the preparations." Just then, Miaka stormed through the front flap, Tama held by the scruff of his neck and looking satisfied with himself.

"The cat ate my fish! That was the only one, too…" She let the cat go, who shook himself and ran over to Mitsukake, jumping up one of his broad shoulders. Tasuki sighed and pointed at Miaka.

"_She_ is Miaka." Miaka stopped and looked at Akana, circling around her, a scowl on her face.

"Does anyone notice she looks a lot like Nuriko? They could be related…" Akana's eyes widened imperceptibly, and she paused a bit before talking.

"I don't have any family, except for my father and mother in Tenaio-Lan, so I couldn't possibly be related to this Nuriko…." Miaka smiled.

"Hey, lighten up, I was just saying you look a lot like someone we used to know!" Tasuki grinned, and took Akana's hand again,

"Now, about dinner…"

Everyone had eaten, and they were sitting comfortably around the small table, the men with cups of sake, while Miaka and Akana enjoyed the specialty of Xao-Qin, a tea made from a special plant that was grown only in the desert climates. Tasuki was regaling everyone with a tale of his former life as a bandit, when Akana set down her cup of tea, and invited Miaka to come for a walk with her. Miaka smiled.

"Why, sure! I haven't had many girls my age to talk to here…" They left the hut, the cooler night air pleasant to be out in. they walked for a bit in silence, then Akana broke it with a question,

" Miaka? Is Tasuki…. Does Tasuki have a lover? A wife, somewhere, who isn't with you?" Miaka looked at Akana, startled, and noticed she was blushing. Miaka grinned ear to ear, realizing in a heartbeat what Akana's question meant.

"Aw…Akana, do you _like _Tasuki?" Akana, blushing, shook her head furiously at Miaka's probing question.

"While he is a wonderful person, very handsome, and charming, I do not love him. I merely wanted to know so I could give whomever he is with my blessings…" Miaka just shook her head.

"No, something happened to make him hate women, with a serious exception to me… But then, there's a reason for that…" She stopped smiling and kept walking. Suddenly, a small object came shooting towards Miaka out of the night gloom. Miaka dodged it, pushing Akana to the side just in time as the object hit the ground with a crack right where they had been standing. Suboshi appeared with the object, smiling evilly.

"Priestess! Your friends aren't here to protect you! Now has come your time to die!" With that he swung the object, his star-plum bobs, straight for Miaka, who was on the ground. Just as they were about to hit, a glowing red shield formed between the weapon and Miaka. Akana stood, her hands glowing red, the kanji, which Miaka had taken for a mole glowed.

"Run! I'll hold them off! Just go!" Miaka, breathless, nodded and got up, running as fast as she could into the darkness. Akana grimly put her glowing hands together, and began chanting.

_Suzaku lord of fire_

_Give me strength to fight_

_Give me wings to fly_

_Give me healing sight_

_Suzaku lord of light_

_Hear my calling prayer_

_Protect your daughter_

_And help her in her flight_

A strange humming began to sound, and Suboshi, who had been repeatedly bashing his weapon against the shield to no effect, stopped, and watched as a glowing form descended out of the sky, a red phoenix, shrieking as it picked a struggling Suboshi up in fiery claws, winging its way north. Akana, gasping for breath, pulled her hands apart and sat down hard on the ground.

"Lord Suzaku, thank you for delivering me to your protectors. I shall serve with them…." Tasuki came running up shouting her name. She barely heard him, and spots danced in front of her vision. She felt herself being picked up, and felt no more.

Tasuki picked the unconscious Akana up in his arms, holding her tenderly. Miaka had come bursting into the hut to tell them that Suboshi had tried to attack her, but somehow Akana had protected her. As they had rushed out of the hut, a giant red phoenix, the sign of Suzaku, had dove out of the sky and swooped upon something like a hunting hawk, and had swooped off, disappearing into the night. Now, as he made his way back to the hut, he wondered who this girl was. She was pale in the moonlight, her eyes closed. A strange feeling swamped Tasuki, a desire that he had never felt before. Stuffing it down into a corner of his mind, he gently laid Akana on his sleeping pallet and pulled a blanket up over her. The others were out making sure that none of the other Seiryu seishi were waiting to ambush Miaka. The fire had burned low, and Tasuki closed his eyes, intending only to rest them for a few minutes.


	4. While The Enemy Sleeps

Disclaimer: No owning Fushigi Yuugi for me!

Author's Note: Yaaay! Third chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had writer's block… I know bad excuse, huh? -;

"Tasuki…" Tasuki heard his name being called, and fought a fierce battle with wakefulness. Whoever needed him would just have to wait until he was good and ready.

"Tasuki…please wake up…"

_Hah…Nothin' doin'. I don't want to get up; it's nice and quiet._

"Tasuki! Wake up!" He yelped in pain as he was roughly shaken by Miaka, and sat up angrily. The Suzaku seishi were standing around him, looking concerned.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked irritably, angry that his sleep had been disturbed. Miaka backed up a step from where she had been standing and bit her lip. Tamahome picked up a fallen blanket, and said bluntly,

"Akana's gone. We got back and didn't find her." Tasuki stared at him, then looked around at the worried faces of the others.

"What do you mean, gone?" Tamahome shrugged.

"We got back and she was gone, with nothing left behind…" Tasuki moaned and lay back down on some pillows.

"Great…This just makes my day… Um…I'll go check the stables. If she's here, her horse will be too." Tasuki got up and left the group of seishi to their own devices. For some reason, as he walked, Tasuki couldn't help but be afraid that she might really be gone. He quashed the feeling firmly and entered the stables. It was dark, and Tasuki could hear the sounds of the horses moving, and munching on hay. A murmur caught his attention, and he crouched low to the ground, moving quietly. A song reached his ears, sung softly by a familiar voice. Sneaking up behind Akana, who was grooming her horse with a brush, he joined her, humming softly. It took her a bit to realize there was someone else, and when she did, she gasped, and whirled around. Her face relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Tasuki! Why are you here?" He smiled at her question.

"I'm here because I wanted to make sure you haven't left. I woke up and you were gone. You need more rest." Akana waved away his concern.

"I'm fine, really. I just needed a little rest, that's all." Tasuki raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, what was that all about anyway? Miaka told me how you protected her, and made a giant bird come out of the sky. You can't possibly be a seishi, can you?" kana shook her head, and put her finger to Tasuki's lips.

"If you must know, let us get away from prying ears, first. Only then I can be sure I'm in the presence of the right people." Tasuki nodded, and Akana resumed brushing her horse, Tasuki having grabbed another and helping her with her task.

Back in the hut, the seishi had all circled around Akana, their faces grave. She took a breath, then spoke.

"You have all heard of the events of last night, yes? I have a confession to make. For the past few years, I have been searching for all of you. You are my lord's protectors, and he has decreed that I must join you on your journey. You see, I am Lord Suzaku's heir. Miaka," Akana gestured to Miaka, "Is the priestess, yes, but she only has the power to summon Suzaku. Once she does that, I am to take his place as a goddess. Almost all of my life I have been trained in his service, and he has decreed I must finish my training out in the world." The seishi stared dumbly at Akana.

"So you're like…a goddess in training?" Miaka asked, a confused look on her face. Akana nodded, then blushed.

"I will stay only if you permit me to. If not, I can go elsewhere…" Tasuki threw his hands up in the air.

"Whaddaya mean, permit you to stay? Of _course _we'll let you stay! You're a goddess!" The other seishi echoed their agreement enthusiastically. Akana smiled, and bowed from her sitting position.

"Thank you so much!"

_The heir to Suzaku, eh? This may be important. _

A slightly burned Suboshi smiled wickedly from his hiding spot beneath the window of the hut as he heard Akana's full confession. He crepped from his hiding place, then set off at a flat run towards the caravan where Nakago and Yui rode.

"Nakago! I have important information!" He ran up to the main tent where Nakago was mapping out the area. Nakago looked up, his eyes flinty.

"Report, Suboshi." Breathing hard, Suboshi relayed what he had heard from his hiding place. Nakago dismissed Suboshi, then sat and brooded.

_The heir to Suzaku…We may have to shift our focus from the priestess to the goddess…_


End file.
